Schoolgirl crush
by Lala16x
Summary: He took her by the arms and kissed her on the lips...she ran downstairs to the amazement of Harry Potter'. Jack or Harry? A romantic story, based on the truth. I suck at summaries ! Just read it lol x x x
1. Wishing

A/n Hey everyone……. This is actually (loosely) based on a true story but the names have been changed, its sort of a different take on Harry Potter - what if he was an ordinary guy (not a wizard) and his parents were still alive etc. I know this is a bit of a leap from normal fan-fictions and a lot to imagine as Harry is THE wizard, but please give it a chance as I really think this fan-fic could go far! I've always loved writing and this site is fab! So ……….R/R please !

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the Harry Potter books - they belong to the wonderful JKR ! I own the rest though e.g. Rachel...Jack etc. But not Jack's surname, because that is JKR's as well...so I only really own half of him lol, but I suppose I created him as a character on his own...I'm not sure...his personality is mine and his first name ...

Ok hope you enjoy……

………………………………...

**Chapter 1 **

Her phone rang on the table next to her, with a puzzled frown on her face she turned to pick it up, and, seeing who it was she smiled and answered it.

"Hey you" she said with a massive grin on her face, _why is he ringing me, _she thought.

"Hellllloooo Rachel!" Jack's voice filled her ear, ever cheerful, "How are we tonight?"

"I'm fine, as you well know, because I only said goodbye to you ten minutes ago!" She laughed, Jack was always joking and messing around, she could never stay upset for long when she was around him.

"Yeah, well...y'know, I just wanted to hear your voice, and to say that...I had a really good time tonight, thanks"_ God, that sounds so silly, she's just gonna laugh at me now._

Rachel frowned - Jack wasn't usually this serious, only when something was wrong, "Are you ok Jack? Anything wrong?"

"No! Why would it be? Just had a fun time with you..."

"Great! Well, so did I, thanks...so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye Jack" Rachel smiled as she clicked her phone shut and turned back to her computer. She wondered what the whole point of the phone call was - probably just Jack being his usual random self. _But what did he mean - 'I just want to hear your voice' ? Did he mean...he missed me? No way ! _'But you wish he did' said a small voice in the back of her head. Visibly she shook herself and carried on with her coursework.

As Jack let himself into his house, he smiled as he thought about Rachel. _She's so much fun to be with, so funny and pretty and I wish I could have someone like her... _he thought about waving goodbye to her on the street corner, and he knew he should have grabbed her and kissed her, but how could he? _I miss her already_, he thought. A loud shrieking voice awoke him from his thoughts. Pulling the key out of the door he walked further into the house and rolled his eyes as he recognised the voice of his aunt, Petunia, scolding his dad for - what was it he had done now?

"I mean to say, Vernon look at him ! Would you ever get a haircut that stupid!"

"No, no Petunia dear, man looks like a common teenager!"

Jack grinned and walked into the kitchen to see his dad, a thin, tall, glasses-wearing man sitting with the biggest smile on his face and what looked like an cream coloured swirly biscuit on his head, instead of his usually messy black hair, his rather plump, squattish Uncle Vernon sitting reading a newspaper at the table and Aunt Petunia standing over James Potter, her bony finger inches from his face as she wagged it in a disconcerting manner.

When James caught sight of his son, he looked up and the cheeky, boyish smile on his face widened, "Hi Jack, wadda ya think?" and he turned round so that Jack could see the full extent of the 'damage' to his hair.

"Yeah dad, that looks...different" Jack tried to stifle the laughter.

"Don't worry, it's all for charity anyway! Didn't think I would of had this done on purpose did you Petunia?"

"Well no, of course not, don't be ridiculous!" Petunia straightened herself up and sighed, "What ever has happened to Lily? She said she'd only be five minutes"

Jack sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed one of his mother's fairy cakes off the plate in the middle. "What you mean, where's she gone?"

"Your mother went to get Dudley and Harry, I think they were doing homework or something" James stood up and put the kettle on. "Dunno why she's taking this long"

Suddenly there was a rumbling above them - someone was running down the stairs and then a huge young teenage boy rushed into the room.

"MUMMY! I've done my homework mummy and Harry said I did really well, he didn't really have to help me at all"

"Well done darling, we'll get you a Burger King on the way home, as a reward!" Petunia smiled at her son, a sickly sweet smile.

"Clever boy! Always knew he had it in him!" Roared Vernon, from his spot at the table.

Lily and Harry Potter entered the room just then. Lily had dark red hair and beautiful green eyes and standing next to Harry, their eyes were so much alike, but Harry had inherited his fathers (natural) hair and features. Jack was different to the rest of his family - sure, he had his fathers dark hair, but he had hazel eyes, his parents said he inherited them from his grandmother.

"Hey mum, Alright Harry?" Jack nodded to his older brother, "Dudley been alright?"

"Yep, he was fine once I helped him, not annoying at all..." Harry grinned at Jack - they both got on with Dudley, but sometimes their younger cousin stretched their patience just a bit.

"Did you have a good time with Rachel, dear?" Lily asked her youngest son.

"Yeah, was fun" Jack smiled and then lowered his voice "When are they going home?" He asked, motioning his head towards his Aunt, Uncle, who were now fussing over Dudley.

"Right Petunia, I think we should get going now. Thanks for all the help with Dudley's homework Harry, come on Dudley dear" Vernon rose from his seat and placed the newspaper down.

"Thanks Harry, bye Jackie!" and son and father left the warm kitchen and went out into the increasingly cold night.

"Thank you Lily darling and would you tell this husband of yours to sort that head out if he ever wants to be let into our neighbourhood again...the neighbours would have a heart attack!" Petunia pecked Lily on the cheek and swanned out.

"Peace - finally! Thank god for that, I thought they would never leave" exclaimed James.

………………………………...

A/n Hope you enjoyed it...I have written the next chapter but I would like to know what you think before I post it... constructive criticism is great! So yeah, R/R please !

UPDATE !  
As there have been around 50-60 hits at this point, but only one review (!!!)... I would really appreciate it if anyone who reads the chapter/story to review it...let me know what you think please ! ...thanks xxx


	2. Arguments and the truth

A/n Oook here is the second chapter, keep reviewing !!

This was gonna be two chapters, but then I realised they would be too short………you can probably guess where I was going to divide it!

…………………………

**Chapter 2**

_Monday…first lesson…drama with Jack, great!_ Rachel checked her appearance in the mirror before picking up her school bag and running downstairs;

"See you later mum" she called into the kitchen

"Yeah, bye"

Whilst walking to school she rolled her eyes as she saw her best friend Kate Rice standing outside the school gates flirting with a kind of short, but supposedly 'good-looking' guy. _Not again, what is she playing at?_

"Oy! Kate!" Rachel yelled.

Kate turned round and waved, waiting for Rachel to get over to where she was standing.

The boy who was with Kate grinned and walked off to join his friends.

"I thought you'd given up on him already?" Asked Rachel, talking about the boy.

Kate linked her arm through Rachel's and walked in step with her, "Tom? Oh no, I still……like him, its just a bit complicated, that's all"

"Owing to the fact that however many times you two will get drunk and go off together at parties, he still won't ask you out?" _Okay that doesn__'__t sound too good - what is the matter with him?_

"Well, yeah. Anyway, you're not one to talk! Where did you and Jack get to last night? I was waiting for you to ring me." Kate looked quizzically at Rachel, "You were both good I hope?" Her eyes suggesting otherwise as she searched Rachel's neck for a giveaway sign of love-bite's.

"Oh will you give over ! There is nothing there" Rachel swatted her away, "We were chatting that's all, you know what we're like once we get started…………"

"Whaaat? You two will never be 'just friends'"

"Well we are, so there!" said Rachel firmly.

"You used to have a soft spot for him, in the summer, though didn't you? Where's that gone?" Kate was probing into Rachel's feelings, making her feel very uncomfortable about an obviously touchy subject.

"I dunno………I didn't really fancy him……nothing happened anyway………it was just silly. I wish I never told you now! Just leave it ok?" She could feel herself blushing and didn't want to think about what might have been, or what still could be. _Nothing happened……nothing will ever happen! He doesn__'__t fancy you, you don__'__t fancy him._ "Come on then, lets go"

"Ok, drama, can't wait!"

Jack and Rachel both loved drama - it was their favourite subject and the reason why they had become friends, but Kate was less enthusiastic about acting.

They walked into the studio and saw the rest of their class sitting in a circle, waiting for the class to begin.

Kate and Rachel usually separated in drama lessons, they were in different groups: the people who hated drama and the group who loved it.

This didn't affect their friendship in any way - in fact it made it easier for them because they didn't have to disagree on things.

Rachel walked over to the group nearest the back wall and was greeted warmly by everyone that sat there: except for Jack. He seemed to be in a very bad mood._ Whoa, what__'__s up with him?, _she thought. He didn't even look up when she walked in and didn't take any notice of her as she sat down.

She sat next to Holly, her funny, goofy friend, who was also a good friend of Jack's.

"Hey! You ok? Yesterday was fun wasn't it?"

"Yup, great, had a good time……… do you know what's up with Jack?"

Holly frowned and said in a whisper, "No, he's been like this ever since him and Darren had a conversation this morning. They were talking for ages and then Jack got all grumpy"

"I hope he's ok, do you know what they were talking about?"

"Nope, but I think it was something to do with a girl - they kept saying 'she' "

Rachel looked puzzled; "But Jack hasn't had a girlfriend in ages……has he?" _He would of told me, surely._

Holly opened her mouth to reply, but just then the teacher came in and the lesson started.

Two hours later as the class filed out to get to their next lesson, Rachel caught up with Jack and asked him what was the matter.

"Nothing, I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah good, but Jack……you hardly said a word all lesson… what's up?" When Jack just sighed and started to walk off, Rachel grabbed him by the arm.

"Jack!? Talk to me! Maybe I can help"

"No…… just… bye" And he walked off, leaving Rachel stunned and worried, _what__'__s happened? Why is he being like this? _Her thought pattern interrupted as Kate came up behind her, took one look at her face and asked;

"What's he done?" Gesturing to Jack's retreating back.

"Nothing……he…… its nothing."

"I was watching you two, did you have an argument or something?"

"No, I don't know. He just……… ignored me" _What have I done? _

"Well don't worry, its probably his time of the month or something" Kate joked, "You know what boys are like!"

"Yes…………I hope he's ok though"

"Look, you haven't done anything wrong, so just leave it - its his own fault! Now you have got to help me with this maths homework………"

Later that day, after Rachel had gone home and done everything that she needed to do, her phone bleeped a text message from Holly. It read-

Hey Rach!

What it God's name have you done to Jack?

Him and Darren were talking about **you** this morning you know!

I asked D, but still don't know what's up with J.

xxxx

_What? They were talking about me? _She speed-dialled Holly's number and after a thirty minute conversation found out that even though Darren and Holly had been going out for nearing six months, he still wouldn't tell her anymore than what had been in the text.

"And for goodness sake don't tell him I told you! Darren promised him he wouldn't say anything!" Holly's voice resounded in Rachel's ears. _How am I going to find out what they were talking about if I__'__m not meant to know?_

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, _What am I gonna do? _She thought, _he is such an idiot, he__'__s not worth my time if he won__'__t even talk to me. _But however hard she tried, she couldn't act like she didn't care, because she did. She cared about him very much.

It was later that night when he rang her. She picked up the phone expecting some kind of explanation.

"Hi Rach! You ok?"

"What? No!" _What does he mean __'__am I ok?__'_

"Oh, why?"

"Well if you don't know, then I'm not even gonna bother" she snapped - _I cant believe I was worried about him. He__'__s so insensitive. _

"Hey………what's the matter?" _Oh great, now he cares._

"Look, just leave it ok?" _I__'__m not going to let him hurt me. _"Ive got things to do, I'll talk to you later" and she made to put down the phone.

"No!……Rachel wait, do you want to talk? Come round mine; everyone's out"

"I dunno………" She wasn't going to let him sweet talk her - he was such a charmer when he wanted to be.

"Oh come on, get you're arse over here: we can compare sob stories!"

Ten minutes later she knocked on his front door, thinking _what__'__s wrong with me? He only has to ask and I come running. _

The door opened and Jack's face peered round it.

"Come in!"

Rachel walked into the bright hallway - she had never been inside Jack's house before.

"Come upstairs, it's less of a tip"

Rachel picked her way through trainers and bags, making it to the stairs where Jack was leading her. They made it to his room and he gestured for her to sit on the bed.

"So, what's up?"

"What's up?…… You are joking!"

"Eh?"

"You ignore me the whole day without an explanation or an apology, then you get me round here and all you can think to say is 'what's up?' " _I__'__m am not going to let this go. _Rachel was getting angry and she was glad that the house was empty so that no-one else heard her yelling.

"What? Don't get annoyed! I just had a bad day that's all! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I have 'bad days' all the time and I don't take it out on my friends! You can't just decide on the days that you want to talk to me - that's not what friendships about, but I guess you wouldn't know that!"

"Rachel, its not exactly my fault, I spoke to Darren this morning and he………"

Rachel cut him off - she was really annoyed and didn't want to listen to what he had to say. "I know exactly what you were talking about; had a nice little bitch about me did we?"

"No, not at all, it wasn't like that, we……… wait a minute, how did you know we were talking about you?

"Um…… well……er…… I, um, just asked Holly what was the matter with you today and she told me, but don't tell Darren, because I don't what him to get annoyed at her, they really don't wanna break up again……"

"You asked her? Why couldn't you just ask me? I cant believe she told you"

"Well I tried to ask you remember? You just walked off, what was I supposed to do?

"Wow…… I didn't know you cared so much!" He looked surprised but also a little pleased.

"I don't… I…… So what were you and Darren talking about then?"

"Oh, um, I don't really remember, really"

They had both calmed down now and Jack looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. Rachel stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What have I done? Talk to me! Please?"

"You haven't done anything, it's me, it's all my fault and I……."

"Jack? What is it?"

"Rach, I think there's something we need to talk about"

"Well, yeah, but I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You don't?" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

"Will you just tell me?"

"Rachel, I, really like you"

_He is so nervous; what is he trying to say?_ "I really like you too! You're a great friend and a laugh and………"

"No. I mean I **really **like you………"

"You mean like………you fancy me?" Rachel's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Oh" Rachel felt for the bed behind her and sat down with a thud, "Wow. I guess you proved Kate right. She said……… that we would never be 'just friends'. And she was right."

"Right"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other, when suddenly they heard the front door bang. It made them both jump and look at each other worriedly.

"Um…… well, I should…… go" Rachel stood and made for the door, walking past Jack. He jerked his head up and looked round at her as she was just about to open the door.

"Rachel……" She turned round and Jack took her by the arms and kissed her on the mouth.

She gasped and took a step back, then after a moments thought she pulled him down to her lips once more, opening them and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

Less than a minute later she pulled back once more and whispered; "Sorry…… I …… sorry"

Saying this, she walked to the door, pulled it open and ran downstairs and out of the house, to the amazement of Lily, James and Harry Potter.

A/n Thanks for reading ! Review pleeease! Let me know what you think. Much love ! xxxx


	3. Aftermath

A/n Here is the 3rd chapter ! Enjoy. The bit in itallics between the stars is a flash-back; I didn't know how else to do it!

This chapter is kinda short...I haven't had a lot of time on my hands, sorry ! R/R please.

Harry Potter is not mine !!

………………………………...

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter was getting really annoyed. His younger brother Jack had been moping around the house for the last three days and still hadn't said what was the matter. Harry had the suspicion that it had something to do with a girl.

"Jack, are you coming down for dinner?" Lily Potter called up the stairs, "It's your favourite for pudding; treacle tart, come on dear"

"No. I'm not hungry" Jack said sullenly "Give it to Harry"

Lily turned to Harry who was standing next to her and looking up the stairs from where his brother's voice had just come from. "Harry go and see what's the matter with him"

Harry ran up the stairs and straight into Jack's bedroom. Jack was sitting on his bed wearing the same clothes that he had been in for the past few days. His eyes were trained on the floor and he didn't even look up as Harry entered.

"Go away" He mumbled.

"No, tell me what the hell is up with you!"

Jack sighed and decided that he really needed to talk to someone before he went mad.

"I fancy this girl, I told her and... she rejected me"

"Ouch. That happens to me all the time mate! Don't worry about it"

"No but I really…… really fancy her."

"Who is it?" Harry asked

"Rachel. Y'know, that girl I was out with last week. Her"

"Well…….what happened? How did you tell her?"

"We had an argument…."

"Oh, yeah Jack, **great **start!" But after a look from him, Harry fell silent.

"I spoke to Darren on Monday morning and I told him how I felt……. He told me to play it cool, ignore her. So I did. She had a go at me and then I told her."

"How did she take it?"

"She kissed me" Jack looked as if he was about to start crying.

Harry slapped him on the back; "Way to go! So that's great!"

Jack turned his face to Harry. "She kissed me and then she ran off and I haven't heard from her since"

"Ah"

"What am I gonna do? I don't want to loose her - we were really good friends before this, anyway and now she's gonna hate me"

"Hang on…… this was on Monday?"

Jack nodded "Yup"

"She was the girl that ran out the house after we got back?"

"Yup"

"Jack, she was crying"

"Oh great. So she rejected me **and **she thinks I'm a bad kisser"

Harry shook his head: "No, it means that she likes you, she just doesn't want to admit it"

"Really?" Jack smiled "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now get downstairs and eat something before mum has a fit!"

Feeling a lot more cheerful Jack decided that he would go and see Rachel later. Running downstairs he jumped the last three steps.

Rachel sat in her bedroom, staring blankly at the homework on her lap. She couldn't concerntrate; all she could think about was Jack. She picked up her phone and checked the messages - there were none. _What am I going to do? _She thought about ringing Kate, but then she remembered she had gone out with some boy she had met last week. _Everyone else gets a relationship, but not me! What is wrong with Jack? Why hasn't he asked me out yet? Maybe he's having second thoughts. Well you did run off, _she argued with herself; _Well, he's such an idiot! Why didn't he tell me before instead of ignoring me? _

Rachel smiled as she remembered the first time that she realised she had feelings for him.

_She would wake up, have a shower, make breakfast and then go and sit on the computer until late afternoon. Jack was always online and they would talk for hours. This was her routine for May half-term. A complete week of friendship and laughs. _

_But of course he would have only just got out of bed, so most of the time he would be topless. And she just couldn't help checking him out on webcam. He looked so cute with his ruffled hair, a duvet slung around his shoulders and his lovely body. _

_One day, when it was hot and sunny, she had gone round his house to lend him some homework notes that she had promised to help him with: he was so hopeless at doing any kind of work, but this was the first time he had asked for her help. _

_Nervously she checked her __appearance_ _in the Potter familys' glass-fronted door, and then pressed the doorbell. She was wearing her summer clothes - a short, floaty white skirt with light blue flowers printed on it and a simple white shirt. With her sunglasses perched effortlessly on her head, keeping her long brown hair off her face, she looked so simply beautiful._

_Jack opened the door with a massive grin - "Hi! Come on in"_

_They had talked for hours and hours, sitting in Jacks living room and munching on Lily Potters homemade ice cream, and, when Rachel finally walked home in the growing darkness, she realised just how much she cared about him. Just as she had got in her front door, her phone went off, signaling a text message. It said -_

_Hey Rach,  
Thanks for a brill day  
You looked nice, I didn't want you to leave  
Love Jack xxx_

_Why is he always so nice to me? She thought as she typed a quick reply. But she didn't think anything of it - he's probally like that with everyone. I really think he would make a great... boyfriend. But he would never feel the same way, she thought_

Rachel sighed. _Well now I know why he was like that, _she thought._ How could I have been so stupid? It was so obvious to everyone except me that he had a massive crush on me. But I guess I just didn't want to admit it._ She jumped as her ringing mobile interrupted her thoughts.

"Rachel? Hi, it's Kate, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here...what do you want?"

"Charming! I was just ringing to tell you that Toms older brother, who is friends with Jacks older brother said that his friend is having a party next saturday, at Jacks house, and we are invited!"

Rachel frowned; "Hang on...what?"

"Party at Jacks house next saturday! You up for it?"

"Um...I dunno..." Rachel didn't really want to go: Jack might think she was stalking him!

"Look, he is never gonna ask you out, so get over him and come and have some fun!"

"What makes you so sure? He might do... eventually. And anyway, I'm not too sure I want to go out with him. He is a bit... hopeless at the whole romance thing" He gets really nervous around girls when he fancies them.

"Well you snogged him didn't you?"  
"Yeah... he was good at that, but... don't you think it's gonna ruin our friendship if we go out? I don't know Kate, there are just so many reasons not to do this... not to see him"

"If he really likes you and you really like him then I'm sure it will all come together! Just come to the party? Please?" Kate tried to encourage Rachel in coming out. She really couldn't see the attraction to Jack; she always thought he was a bit gay.

"Yeah, ok well I will think about it and that's the best you're getting!"

She out the phone down after asking Kate how her date went and saying goodbye. Rachel couldn't decide if she should go to the party or not; _It could be fun, but what if he just ignores me again?_

"Rachel!" Her mother called up the stairs "There's someone here to see you... it's a boy"

* * *

A/n - hehe I just lurve evil cliffhangers ! Hope that was easy enough to understand with all the thoughts and everything... R/R please ! x x x x 


	4. Note !

Note people !!

The next chapter will be very slow in coming... I am unbeliveably busy at the moment... I'm taking my GCSEs over the next few weeks. (For those of you who don't live in the UK, they are the exams that all British pupils take when they are 16 at the end of secondary school) So I don't really have a lot of time on my hands... the fourth chapter is not even started yet, but I do have an idea which direction it's gonna go in.  
I don't know exactly when I will next update as every free minute I have is going into revision (Even when I'm on the train!) ...But I will try to make it as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing !

Love, Laura xxxx


	5. Her decison

A/n - This is the short chapter to end all short chapters ! I guess I didn't want to drag it out too much.

Ok, so I had the idea of how to write this chapter in a Religious studies exam lol ! Here is chapter 4 …

I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Rachel!" Her mother called up the stairs "There's someone here to see you... it's a boy"_

* * *

Rachel flung down her school books and stomped downstairs. _Some bloody nerve he's got; coming here!_ But deep down she couldn't help but feeling pleased that he wanted to see her.

Her mum was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "He's in the living room dear, I was just going shopping, do you want anything?" She whispered

"No, thanks mum" Rachel grumbled "See you later"

"Ok, and don't go upstairs!" Her mum raised her eyebrows and gave Rachel a meaningful look.

"Don't worry, there wont be any of that going on; I just need to talk to him" Rachel whispered back.

She walked into the living room just as she heard the front door close.

He was standing with his back to her looking at the photos on the mantelpiece. She frowned; Jack wasn't that tall, was he?

"Hi Rachel" he turned round and gave her a smile, his green eyes looking at her anxiously, and his messy black hair ruffled across his head.

"Who the hell are you?"

His smile widened "I'm Harry, Jacks brother"

The frown never left her face as she said "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?"

He didn't know what to say to stop her frowning at him so he told her the truth "He's in hospital." quite calmly he stood there and let her take in what he had said.

"What? Hospital! What happened? Is he ok?" Rachel was shocked that Harry could just stand there, looking so calmly at her and she rushed forward and stared wide-eyed at him.

"He's fine! He broke his ankle; fell down the stairs. Had a nosebleed as well, but I don't think they can do anything for that."

"Oh. Well can I go see him?"

"No, he'll be home soon."

Rachel waited for him to say something that would indicate as to why he was here, but he did not, so she asked; "Um... so, can I help you with anything?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, so... talk"

He went and sat on the sofa, leaning back, perfectly at ease and said: "So... _you _like Jack?"

Rachel realized why he had come and started to shake her head. "Oh no! If he wants to talk to me about this, then he can come round here, it's none of your business!"

"He's shy, he's embarrassed. You should know by now that he _really_ doesn't know how to talk to girls!"

Harrys arrogant manner was starting to annoy Rachel; "Oh, unlike you I suppose? What about that girl Jack told me about: Georgie... Ginny?... Whatever her name was, she didn't stick around for long did she? I don't think you're in any position to help anyone with their relationships!" She was now standing over him, hands on her hips.

Harry had gone very red as he quickly stood up to defend himself, "You don't know anything about that... I can't believe Jack told you... You two are really close aren't you?" He said in a small voice.

Thrown off by this question, Rachel stepped back and looked at her feet, "Yeah. 'Spose." Her voice grew stronger as she looked back up at him and said, "But that doesn't change the fact that he was only friends with me because he fancied me! Do you have any idea how that feels?" This is what she had been thinking for a few days now, but it was the first time it had been voiced.

"No I don't. You're very lucky." And so saying, he walked out of the room and for the second time that day, Rachel heard the front door close. She turned and sat down on the sofa, realizing what Harry had said. _I am lucky_. She thought. _He spent... ages, one and a half years getting to know me... just because he fancied me and it has taken him all this time to tell me._

She smiled, it was all rather pathetic really. And then she thought about what would happen if they just went back to being friends, she realized that she didn't want that, he meant so much more to her than just a friend. She knew what she had to do. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


End file.
